


Enlightened Light

by TackiestFire



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Cream comforts, Everyone but Shadow gave up on Sonic, F/M, Fluffy Romance, Friendship can be tough, Shadow is stressed, Sonic disappeared mysteriously, Tails invents, Tails is a wreck, Tears, cute fluffy crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TackiestFire/pseuds/TackiestFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonic has dissapeared and Tails is in despair, lucky for him Cream comes in to comfort his torn heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enlightened Light

Tails stared at the wrench in his hand, the moon giving a cold metallic glow to the tool, sending waves of despair to cross his mind. It had been weeks since Sonic disappeared, his sudden absence making a cold impact upon the world. Knuckles had discarded the master emerald, time to time, to attempt to find the lost blue hedgehog. Amy ran around the alleys, Blaze and Silver scouted different dimensions, and at last, Shadow had gone to almost all of the blue blur's favorite places, hoping to find the blue 'faker' hiding somewhere, to find his blue ears perking about a corner and yell at him for causing a scare…but Sonic never was found.

Since then, Shadow had requested the yellow fox to build a chaos-energy tracker, to find the lost hedgehog. Tails could see the despair in the ebony hedgehog's face and crimson eyes, now understanding why Shadow, unlike Knuckles and Amy, had searched nonstop for the blue hedgehog.

Their bond had grown much since the ARK incident…maybe more than most people lead on.

Tails' hands trembled as he connected certain wires, his brow creasing as he gingerly attempted to complete the machine. His yellow forearm wiped against his forehead as the young kitsune wiped the accumulating sweat away, its heavy feeling setting away the focus he had obtained.

His baby blue eyes then snapped open to the open door in his workshop, his eyes focusing on a dark silhouette which had suddenly appeared. His hand then slowly reached out for his gravitational gun, his eyes warily staring at the figure which was moving closer in the darkness, only to then soften as the familiar shape of a rabbit began to come clear. Tails only then sighed as he went back to his work, his hands twisting and turning certain knobs.

"Tails…?" A sweet voice came into the darkness. Tails raised his eyes to then focus on the rabbit in front of him.

"Hi Cream…" Tails muttered as he tiredly tapped on the screen on the non functional machine.

"Have you not rested yet?" The sweet rabbit girl questioned, taking a seat next to the distraught kitsune.

"I can't, Shadow needs this thing to find Sonic…and I know Shadow won't fail. The faster I finish, the faster Sonic will be found safe." Tails responded as he proceeded to tinker. Cream only then grimaced as she took Tails' hands away from the machine, her brown, soft eyes staring into lost, blue eyes bathed in despair and uncertainty.

"Mr. Sonic will be fine, he's strong. He wouldn't want you overworking like this…" Cream spoke as she rubbed Tails' hands in an effort to remove the built up tension. Tails lowered his eyelids as he remembered his big brother lecturing him about staying up late.

"I know…but I miss him, he's always been there for me, and now that he needs me…"

Tails then gripped Cream's hand, finding comfort in her gentle, warm hands.

"I'm not there to help him. Cream, I'm afraid for him, what if he dies?!" Tails questioned as a few tears began to appear in his dim eyes. Cream then quickly hugged him, his head resting on the crook of her neck as gentle sobs began to sound through the workshop.

"Oh Tails, please stop crying, Mr. Shadow will find Mr. Sonic and will make sure Mr. Sonic is fine, I'm certain of it. " Cream responded as she placed her head on Tails' shoulder. Tails' hug loosened as he removed his head from Cream's shoulder, his blue eyes staring into the light oak brown eyes of the rabbit he had come to love.

"Cream…thank you for being there for me when I need it." Tails spoke as he smiled, wiping his tears away.

"You always know what to say."

Cream then smiled and kissed the fox, catching the fox by surprise at the unexpected action. After a few moments which seemed like eternity they let go, Tails all the while giving Cream a loving smile.

"Tails, I love you." Cream spoke as she nuzzled into Tails' chest. Tails only then smiled as he wrapped his arms around the sweet girl.

"I love you even more, Creams."

**Author's Note:**

> Was that sweet enough? Yeah, I think so


End file.
